


Merry Christmas, Darling

by ohmyrowling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily exchange Christmas gifts their last year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Based (loosely) on a post I saw on tumblr (http://braveswine.tumblr.com/post/70515612038/omfg-i-just-realized-something-lily-since-she-is).

"Honestly, Potter- how old are you?"

Lily laughed as James tore through the candy cane printed paper that she had so painstakingly wrapped the box in. His face was alight with a happiness that reminded Lily of a child. It was Christmas Eve and they had the Gryffindor common room all to themselves (only after kicking Sirius out, though- some people just couldn’t take a hint). The fire in the fireplace was crackling and the windows were foggy but Lily could just make out the snow falling outside them. They had sneaked cocoa and some delicious chocolate cakes from the kitchens and snuggled up together on the couch to trade Christmas gifts.

"It’s Christmas, Evans. I’m allowed to act like a child- it’s the rules."

“Actually, I don’t think there are rules to Christmas.”

“Oh, there are definitely rules-ask Sirius. No Charmed mistletoe- that didn’t end well for anyone- no skipping the traditional Christmas Day Snowball Fight, and James is allowed to act like a child for the entire day.” Then James looked up, totally serious, and added, “And  chocolate is never ever allowed as a gift.”

Lily’s face fell and she glanced at the package James had torn from her hands. “Oh Merlin, I’ve messed up then.”

James’ expression faltered for a second but he recovered pretty nicely. “Er, the last one was just a joke. Chocolate’s a great gift! I love chocolate! You can never have too much-”

He opened the box and blinked a few times before he grinned and laughed. He pulled out a worn, leather book on Transfiguration- Lily had found it in Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade back in October- and a burgundy scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Lily laughed with him and winked.

“Good one, Evans, that was a good one.”

She smiled and after a moment of thought she said, “I made that, by the way.”

“Really?” James asked, eyebrows raised.

“Er, yeah. My mum taught me to knit a few summers ago and I do it at night sometimes when I can’t sleep. It’s cathartic.”

“It’s brilliant, I love it. Definitely better than chocolate.”

Lily smiled a brilliant smile that made James’ heart flutter.

“Go on then, open yours!”

Lily chuckled as she ripped into the (badly wrapped- honestly, it looked like a hippogriff had stomped all over it) package. Her eyes grew wide when she pulled the sweater out. It was red and white needlework (though not done by James, she was certain) and about two sizes too big. And it had a huge, red stag knit into it.

“You’re joking right?”

James laughed. “It’s to remind you of me! Geddit, because of my Patronus and my Animagus form!”

Lily shook her head, amused at his boyish excitement once again. “You are a piece of work, Potter. Why not just slap a photo of yourself on there?”

James looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Nah, that’d be too much.”

“Oh, yeah definitely. _That_ would be too much. This, on the other hand? Totally tasteful and normal.”

James grinned. “Go on, put it on.”

Lily could tell he was getting a kick out of this but she pulled the sweater on over her t shirt anyway. She stood and held her arms out to her side, giving James his own private fashion show. “How does it look?”

James grinned and stood. He placed a kiss on her cheek and said, “Absolutely wonderful.” Then he held out his hand. In it was another package, just as poorly wrapped as the first, though this one was much smaller. She unwrapped the paper and found a small silver box.

“Open it.”

She did and the tears formed quickly in her eyes. It was a music box. And the soft, tinkling music it was playing was their song.

Lily smiled at James and kissed him. It was truly one of the greatest gifts she’d ever received.

“I really love it- thank you.”

He kissed her. “I’m glad. Happy Christmas, Lily.”

She smiled and burrowed her head into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. “Happy Christmas, James.”

“You can still wear the sweater, though, if you want.”

(She wore it all the time.)


End file.
